A Queen Humbled
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: What would happen if Elsa abdicated the throne of Arendelle and had to live out the rest of her days as a commoner? Would she meet someone and fall in love? Read to find out! Enjoy! "Just as she had decided not to become a hermit, so too had Elsa decided not to become a wandering vagabond. She would instead live among her own people as a peasant, a commoner."
1. Chapter 1: Abdication

**Chapter 1: Abdication **

Queen Elsa of Arendelle strode through the hallways of her palace nervously. She could not believe she was doing this. But she had to remain resolute in her decision. The Snow Queen could not appear weak.

After the Great Freeze and Thaw, Elsa's Council had been putting pressure on her to take a suitor for a husband and marry. Give birth to a baby. The heir of Arendelle, the future of the kingdom, must be assured, they had said. Elsa respected their reasoning. Most girls in Arendelle married young, and she herself was already 21. Her baby sister, Anna, was 18 and in a romantic relationship with the young Ice Master, Kristoff. Though born a commoner, Elsa did not see anything wrong with the courtship. Love was love, and at least there had been no proposal yet. Anna was wisely taking her time being wooed this time, and from what Elsa had seen, Kristoff was a good man.

In a way, Anna and Kristoff had been what influenced her decision. In watching them, Elsa had come to discover that if she ever was so fortunate enough to marry, she wanted it to be for love. Not for political advantage or to unite two kingdoms. Not even for the sole purpose of producing an heir. If there was to be sex, then it had to come from a place of love and deep intimacy.

For a long time, because of her powers, Elsa had felt that no man could love her. Fall in love with her. But after seeing the saving power of Anna's love, she felt that maybe she could open her heart up to a man. But the duties of Queen seemed to take less priority to opening one's heart to anyone.

That is what swayed Elsa's final decision.

She now entered the Treaty Room regally, and her Council rose in respect. Elsa dipped her head deferentially, silently ordering them to be seated again. She took her place at the head of the table.

"Well, Your Majesty?" asked the Secretary of State. "What decision have you reached? Either you must agree to court a husband, or abdicate the throne."

Elsa resisted scowling at how the choices were weighed. Of all the misogynistic laws to ever be brought into existence! She was dismayed that the law had never been abolished or amended, during her father's reign. If she had known the policy had existed, she would have worked to abolish it herself. But that would have required the agreement of Arendelle's Parliament, and she didn't have the votes there to change the law. Arendelle was a constitutional monarchy, though the royal family and its leaders were determined by succession, blood and divine right.

Given all this, Elsa felt her hands were tied. Either agree to a future she didn't want, or sacrifice her royal power. She sighed heavily. "Then I am no longer the Queen of Arendelle," she pronounced. Heavy gasps went up from her advisers, a few seemed close to bursting into tears... but not for the reasons Elsa had hoped. It almost compelled her to give a satisfied smirk. Anna would make a fine Queen, even though most of her Council ws terrified at the prospect. And if the Princess was set on marrying a lowly backwoodsman, that would give Arendelle... King Consort Kristoff! It was enough to make some in Arendelle's elite retch.

Elsa stood from her place. "I will draft and submit my letter of resignation immediately. I wish for my sister to be coronated as soon as possible." And she swept from the room, leaving Arendelle's future - and her own - uncertain.

* * *

A stunned Anna was coronated as Queen the following day, while Elsa looked on both solemnly and proudly.

"Why are you doing this?" she had whispered through tears. Elsa had willed herself to show no emotion.

"Because I want what you have," and she had cast her eyes to Kristoff in respect. From the silent look Anna gave her, Elsa could tell she understood.

"At least live here in the palace with us!" Anna pleaded. "Where will you go?"

Kai, the Chief of Staff who looked like he was ready to lose all compunction and burst into tears himself, timidly stepped forward. "Your High - Majesty, I'm afraid that is not possible. Arendelle has not had a living former monarch in over 200 years, but the law clearly states that in such a case, the former King or Queen must depart from the palace. He or she is responsible for finding her own food and lodging."

"Anna, I shall manage," Elsa reassured, forcing a weak smile. "Besides... the cold never bothered me anyway." She flicked her hands for emphasis; the snow and ice at her command would help her in her travels and endeavors, she knew.

Now clad in her ice-blue dress, Elsa was allowed to keep her horse. Kissing Anna goodbye, and even bestowing a peck on Kristoff's cheek, Elsa clicked the reins and galloped into the mountains. She reached her Ice Palace a couple of hours before dark.

It was certainly a tempting place to live out the rest of her days, but Elsa had tried the path of isolation once before, and found it lacking. Living as a hermit would not do. As it was, she saw no reason to have the palace still standing anymore.

Marshmallow, her giant abominable snowman who had been guarding the place since the Great Thaw, came out to greet her. Elsa lifted up a hand.

"Marshmallow!" she called. "I set you free!"

The thawing began, and Marshmallow rose into the air. It took a bit before Elsa noticed... the snow was disappearing! Instead of his body being formed by snow, the white powder was replaced by human flesh. The spiky icicles littering his body melted away, some of them transforming into clean nails on fingers and toes. So it was that Marshmallow was transformed into a human. Elsa stood back, watching intently as Marshmallow floated back to Earth.

The Ice Palace was gone now, having also been melted. The human Marshmallow rose to his feet and turned to face his Queen and Creator. Elsa smiled gently at him. "Go in peace," she murmured.

The human Marshmallow approached. Striding up to Elsa, he tilted her head back and pushed her lips up against his. Elsa closed her eyes, accepting his kiss, as a flurry of snowflakes surrounded them. Marshmallow kissed Elsa goodbye until the last as the flakes faded his body away on the wind, transporting him to another time and place unknown.

Elsa touched a finger to her very kissed mouth. Then, wiping a tear from her eye, though her smile was satisfied, she turned and made her way back down the mountain.


	2. Chapter 2: How the Other Half Lives

**Chapter 2: How the Other Half Lives**

Just as she had decided not to become a hermit, so too had Elsa decided not to become a wandering vagabond. She would instead live among her own people as a peasant, a commoner. She was not sure what skills she had - besides making snow and ice - that would allow her to learn a trade or make a living. But that could be decided later. Right now, she needed to find room and board. And some food.

Anna had bequeathed her with plenty of money from the palace - her inheritance, she had said - and Elsa intended to spend it wisely. She came upon the Baker's cottage, and he sold her some bread. He smiled warmly at her as he expressed that he was sorry she was no longer Queen, but that he was honored that she would be living amongst her people. Elsa smiled back and waved as she left. She kept moving.

Beyond the harbors and wharf, on the outskirts of the village town, there was a stretch of land known as the Seam. Mostly coal miners and the poorest of the poor lived here, crammed up against Arendelle's only coal mine. Though she had enough money from her inheritance, Elsa knew that a rent in Town could eat up her savings very quickly - after a few months at most. Perhaps a kindly miner would take her in as a boarder.

A house opened to her on the first door she tried, and a handsome gentleman with piercing grey eyes fell to his knees before her. "Your Majesty!"

"Oh, get up!" Elsa rolled her eyes, face blushing as she helped him to his feet. "I am no longer Queen here." Her face grew even more hot as the miner regarded her curiously, wondering what she was doing here. Of course, the news of Elsa's abdication had spread, but none of the common people knew what would become of her. "Perhaps I can find some work here in exchange for food and lodging?"

The miner smiled. Elsa found that she rather liked his smile. "That you could. You ice powers could certainly help in cleaning. You may stay here." He held out a hand. "Kenneth Everdeen, Miner Foreman."

Elsa shook it. "Elsa, former Queen of Arendelle."

Kenneth laughed. "Well, then come inside, Elsa, former Queen of Arendelle."

* * *

Elsa was allowed a second floor room in Kenneth's home. As the weeks and months passed, Queen and miner learned more about each.

Kenneth was a bachelor, who had up till now lived alone. Born and raised poor, he had worked his way up through the ranks until he achieved the coveted position of Miner Foreman. Some days he remained aboveground, but on others he would have to go below the Earth to oversee his workers and their duties. It was a dangerous job, one that made him rise with the sun and that did not allow him to come home until late in the evening.

While she waited for Kenneth, Elsa would keep house for him. One day while cleaning out her boarder's room, she discovered a book of herbs and other natural medicines. Curious, she began reading through it. Kenneth was amused when he came upon Elsa reading it one evening, telling her proudly that he had compiled the text himself.

"If you'd like, I can gather some herbs for you and you can experiment with healing."

Smiling, Elsa nodded.

Soon, Elsa became absorbed in the practice of medicine. When she had become skilled enough, Kenneth would bring back injured miners for her to treat. Elsa worked methodically and calmly in administering the treatments. More often than not, her ice powers would come in handy to help.

Sunday mornings were the quiet days, with Kenneth off from the mines. He would go out hunting, coming back with a felled animal to cook for his and Elsa's evening meal. One night, while skinning the meat, he began singing:

"Are you, are you coming to the tree, to strung up a man who said he murdered three? Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the Hanging Tree?"

Reading her Book of Herbs at the table, Elsa was transfixed. She had never, in all her life, heard such a beautiful sound. When Kenneth caught her staring, he blushed and glanced away.

"Oh, please don't stop!" Elsa begged. "Just... sing again. I could listen to that forever! You would have been amazing at court, in the Chamber Choir!"

Kenneth's cheeks grew even more hot. "Such a compliment is an honor, coming from you, Your Majesty."

Elsa smiled softly. "Elsa. Just Elsa."

But even more astonishing than Kenneth's illustrious singing voice, was Elsa's realization that they had become very... domestic.


	3. Chapter 3: The Art of Courtship

**Chapter 3: The Art of Courtship**

It was another quiet Sunday morning. Elsa had been away from the palace and living with Kenneth for about ten months. As she brewed new medicines, Kenneth asked her, "Elsa? Why did you give up the throne?"

Elsa paused over the remedy she was mixing. "My council of advisers were forcing me to get married. Take a suitor as my husband for political advantage."

Kenneth's face fell. "Gosh, that's awful!"

"I know," Elsa huffed. "I knew that I wouldn't be happy, and that, if I ever do marry, I want it to be for love." She shrugged. "My sister is likely going to take the Ice Master Kristoff to be her husband."

Kenneth beamed with pride. "And good luck unto him! He has always been a friend of the workers. He'll make a fine King Consort!"

"Yes. If only the Council saw it that way." A sudden thought struck her and she turned back to him. "Courting must be more simple here."

Kenneth studied her for a moment. "It's more... physical, I would say. Most folks in the Seam... they don't waste time."

Elsa suddenly felt her throat go very dry and she gulped. "Physical?" She almost whispered it.

Kenneth was gazing at her intensely. "Yes." He slowly approached, so that Elsa was backed all the way against the counter. "It might start off with... a caress..." Elsa felt his hand brush along her hip, take her waist. Then that same hand boldly palmed along her bum, squeezing the tender flesh. Goosebumps alighted her skin, and she surprised herself when she didn't pull away, instead leaning into him. "Here..." Kenneth's calloused fingers cupped her rear end. "Here..." His other hand danced along Elsa's right breast.

Elsa felt her breath becoming labored. Her heartbeat was becoming more erratic. "And then?" she hissed.

Kenneth's eyes were clouded over with lust. With their grey color, it seemed that thunderstorms were dancing behind his lids. He and Elsa were very close together now. "Well, then... there might be... a kiss."

Elsa peered at him and silently titled her head. It was welcoming, encouraging, and their lips hovering, quivering, Elsa permitted Kenneth to kiss her.

The moment their lips touched was a soft one, but then their mouths crashed together the rest of the way, and Elsa moaned heavily into Kenneth's mouth. Boldly, she swept her thigh up and around Kenneth's torso as the hand holding her bum raised her leg to his waist. She undulated against him, groaning, communicating her need to make love. She could feel her knickers growing damp, staining through to her green sundress; she was already very wet.

Former Queen and miner stumbled upstairs into Elsa's room, kissing furiously. Kenneth threw her down onto the bed, and Elsa spread her legs for him eagerly. Kenneth crawled into the space between them, and still frantically kissing, he reverently began to undress her former Majesty. Elsa's hands deftly flew to the buckle of his belt, divesting him of his trousers. Undergarments quickly followed.

Kenneth's engorged manhood penetrated the swollen petals of Elsa's sex easily, and she cried out in pain. Like the gentleman he was, Kenneth stopped immediately.

"Did I hurt you?"

Eyes pricking with tears, Elsa shook her head. "Gently... gently..." she gasped out. Kenneth obeyed, tenderly rocking back and forth inside her. Groaning, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, Elsa thrust up her hips to match him.

"Hmmmm... Mmmmm... Uhhhh... Huhhhh..." Elsa's moans and sweet sighs were the most beautiful sound Kenneth had ever heard. She looked so gorgeous and exquisite when they made sweet love.

Clasping her paramour close, Elsa and Kenneth rolled around heavily in each other's embrace, so that Elsa soon found herself straddling to him. She made love to him softly, uncertainly, not entirely sure of what she was doing but gradually growing in confidence. "Hmmm... Mmmm... Kenneth..." At last, throwing back her head with a tiny cry, Elsa came all around him. Kenneth spurted up inside of her soon after.

The pair held each other in the rapidly fading light for many hours after they had sex, before Elsa finally rose from her bed languidly. Together, they dressed, stealing glances at each other and blushing, before Kenneth suddenly took her hand.

"Elsa... will you marry me?"

With a small, bemused smile, Elsa studied her suitor curiously. He was a commoner, but wasn't she one now herself? Besides, she had always vowed to herself that she would marry only for love. And here this man had crept up on her, little by little allowing her to fall in love with him.

And so it was now that Elsa decided to wed. She nodded. "Yes," she whispered. Kenneth's hand came to rest at the back of her neck, and her own reached up to tangle in his hair. Their faces drew together quite close. And then, Elsa craned her head so that their lips met, and she smiled into the deepening kiss. She was going to be a wife. She, Elsa of Arendelle, was going to be married. She, Elsa of Arendelle, was going to become Mrs. Elsa Everdeen.

* * *

Kenneth said that the marriage tradition in the Seam was to Toast a bit of bread over the fireplace. Elsa was delighted by the idea. She elected to wear her mother's wedding dress to get married in, which she had found in the castle attic and was one of the few garments she had brought with her when she left the palace.

Kenneth dressed himself in the only suit he owned, and invited several of his mining friends. Elsa would have invited her sister and Kristoff, but they were busy with their royal duties. And besides, this was personal, private.

After Toasting the bread, Kenneth and Elsa shared it. Then Kenneth pulled his bride close. There was a mixture of excitement and trepidation in Elsa's eyes, but soon she leaned in and shared with her new husband a long, lingering kiss.

Newly wed husband and wife quickly became very involved, so that their wedding kiss got a little out of control amidst cheers and wolf whistles. That evening, Kenneth swept his new bride off her feet and carried her up to their marriage bed, where they made sweet love and consummated their marriage.

* * *

It was a stormy night, on the evening of May 8th over a year later, when Queen Anna heard a banging on the front door of the palace. Rising from the bed she shared with her boyfriend, Kristoff, the royal couple rushed to see what was the matter. A dirty miner was standing outside the palace gates, his tears mixing in with the pounding of the rain.

"My lord and lady, I hate to disturb you. My name is Kenneth Everdeen. I'm the Miner Foreman in the Seam. Your sister Elsa, Majesty, is my wife, and she's giving birth to a baby!" As proof, the man presented Anna with the blue ice dress that Elsa had always taken to wearing. It was his wife's favorite garment.

A frightened Anna readied her horse and Kristoff eagerly agreed to come along. The Ice Master allowed Kenneth to ride behind him on Sven. At the last minute, Anna recruited her nursemaid, Gerda, to accompany them. As they galloped along, Anna's mind whirled. _Elsa is married? Elsa is going to become a mommy?_ She hadn't heard from her sister in months, although rumors in the village had maintained that she was healthy and happy.

The royal entourage and Kenneth burst into a simple shack and raced upstairs to the second floor. There they found Elsa in childbed, straining and screaming from the pain of childbirth. She cried when she saw Anna, and her sister desperately kissed the tears away, holding and stroking Elsa's hand.

Kenneth and Kristoff assisted Gerda in delivering the baby, who came out with dark tufts of hair and deep grey eyes. Elsa instantly drew her to her breast, already deeply in love.

"Katniss," she cooed quietly. "Katniss Everdeen."

Kenneth fiercely kissed his wife, collapsing into a chair in relief while Anna wept tears of joy.

* * *

The years passed. When little Katniss was four years old, Elsa gave birth to another baby, this one with her mother's blond hair and blue eyes. Elsa named her Primrose. She happily made a career out of Healing, waiting happily until her beloved husband would come home from work in the mines.

Then, when the girls were still small, several horrible things happened at once.

The monarchy of Arendelle was overthrown, with Queen Anna and Prince Consort Kristoff brutally assassinated. The constitutional monarchy was reforged into a brutal dictatorship, with a man named Coriolanus Snow taking over as President. He invaded neighboring lands, razing the royal palace and re-naming the former kingdom of Arendelle as District 12, the last in a series of districts ruled over by a faraway Capitol. The new districts tried to overthrow Snow, but their rebellion was put down. A cruel gladiatorial contest known as the Hunger Games was created as punishment, to be handed down annually.

When Katniss was 11 and Primrose was 7, Elsa's husband Kenneth was tragically killed in a mine explosion. Elsa sank into a deep depression, watching her girls grow up around her and vowed that she would never love again.

Arendelle's once ruler, the former Queen, had surely been humbled.


End file.
